


The More You Know

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Roman can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The More You Know

Virgil had grown much closer to the other sides since his acceptance and he liked to think he knew pretty much everything about them.

He knew Patton liked to randomly place stickers on everyone's belongings when they weren't looking.

He knew Logan had a secret Tumblr dedicated to the shows Sherlock and Doctor Who.

He knew Roman liked to write his own take on Disney stories, so it was basically fanfiction but Roman refused to class it as such.

Virgil was quite certain nothing they did would shock him.

But then something happened that completely caught him off guard and made him rethink that thought.

He was wandering through the mindspace, kind of bored, when he heard a familiar tune coming from the imagination.

He would have kept walking but the tune was Death Of A Bachelor by Panic!At The Disco and Virgil didn't think any of the other sides listened to Brendon.

Curiosity got the better of him and he cracked open the door to see Roman in a conjured ballroom similar to the one from the music video.

Virgil thought Roman was just dancing to the song which was sort of odd but not unheard of.

When Roman opened his mouth and started belting out the lyrics Virgils jaw dropped.

He completely forgot he was supposed to be hiding as he stood in the doorway with the door wide open, watching Roman dance and sing.

Virgil almost choked on his own tongue when Roman managed to hit the high note perfectly and his heart was racing.

Not only did Roman listen to P!atd but he could dance to it and absolutely nail the high notes when singing too.

The song came to an end and Roman glanced over at the door and spotted Virgil.

If it were anyone else Roman would have shouted at them to leave but he noticed the awe shining in Virgils eyes and the way his face seemed to be slightly pinker than normal.

Instead Roman walked over, pulled him in and shut the door. "You look a little flustered Virge."

Virgil opened his mouth to speak but shut it again as he couldn't find the right words.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy that I know who Brendon Urie is but maybe you think I only known his more recent stuff and have no idea about Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith and..." Roman said and was cut off as suddenly Virgils lips were on his.

He froze in surprise before kissing back and they pulled way to breath.

"I... Um...." Virgil stuttered, his face bright red and eyes wide in shock as he realised what he'd done.

Roman was also in slight shock but his lips turned up into a pleased smile. "If I'd known all it took to get you to kiss me was you hearing me sing a panic song I would have done so long ago."

Virgil looked down at his feet, feeling incredibly flustered but Roman just smiled and held out a hand as LA Devotee started to play. "May I have this dance my edgy little panic at the everywhere?"

Virgil spluttered and blushed but gave Roman his hand, his embarrassment and slight panic fading as he let Roman lead him into a fast paced dance with spins and dips.

When the song came to an end Virgil was panting so when the next song came on, which was Ready To Go, Roman clicked his fingers and turned it off.

"So, we didn't exactly say anything before but how would you like to be my boyfriend?" Roman asked, brushing Virgils bangs out of his eyes.

"o...of course I would. I mean... Um yeah, sure, whatever." Virgil was a stuttering blushing mess.

Roman grinned and pulled Virgil in for another kiss. When he pulled away he laced their fingers together and said "So, do you want to tell the others or leave it for later?"

Virgil hesitated. "I don't mind telling them but we can leave it if you don't want them to know, I don't really expect you to want them to know considering who you are and how I'm...."

Roman silenced Virgils little rant with another kiss. "I would like nothing more than to run through the mindspace shouting that you're my boyfriend, the only reason I asked is because I didn't want you to feel nervous about what the others would think. I'm pretty sure Patton 'ships' us though so there's nothing to worry about."

Virgil hesitated again then smiled "OK, let's tell them."

Roman beamed and pecked Virgil on the cheek before pulling him out of the imagination by the hand.


End file.
